Where You Stand
by satinae
Summary: All her life Lairiel let herself be hurt, never fighting back, building a wall around herself and letting no one come close. But there comes a time when one has to let go of their fears and realize not everyone wants to hurt them. Legolas/OC. 10th Walker.
1. I: Unfortunately Lucky

**Where You Stand**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **All her life Lairiel let herself be hurt, never fighting back, building a wall around herself and letting no one come close. But there comes a time when one has to let go of their fears and realize not everyone wants to hurt them.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not claim ownership of Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. They are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien. Lairiel is an original character of mine._

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't forget who you are." <em>

_He spat, kicking dirt from his boots and onto her limp body. Her face was pressed against the cold stone floor, her body stinging with pain in some places and devoid of sensation in others. She couldn't move, her lungs screamed in a silent agony, feeling as if they were about to cave in on her. And how she wished they would, as sharp, silent gasps of air forced themselves into her lungs to keep the blood pumping through her veins – keep the shame resounding throughout her body. She was bloodied, her rags for clothes covered in mud. She gingerly pushed herself to a sitting position, cringing as her arms trembled beneath her, barely able to support her starved, lithe body._

"_All you are is a lowly orphan; you have no place to _ask_ for things." A swift kick to the back of her head sent her falling back to the ground with a sharp grunt of pain. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she began to inwardly scold herself._

_No, she would not let him have the satisfaction of seeing her tears._

"_Next time you step out of line, you may not be so fortunate to be simply sent to your chamber. There is plenty room on the streets for the likes of you." She could hear him stepping away, the click-click of the heel of his boots against the floor growing more distant as he walked towards the door. She jumped when she heard it slam and the gust of wind blew out her candle, leaving her laying motionless in the glow of the moonlight through the only window in the room._

_The quiet sound of her breathing filled her ears and she laid there, silent, unmoving. If someone had stumbled upon her like that, they would've thought her a corpse. Pale skin, hollowed cheeks and knotted hair that clung to her face, sticky with blood. She sat up, slowly, and leaned herself against the wall, breathing slowly against it. Her eyelids soon grew heavy, but she fought the need to sleep, fearing being woken up in a way that wasn't nearly as delightful as the chirping of birds._

_This wasn't the first time, and it would probably not be the last unless she found a way out of the orphanage. _

_But where could she go? A young girl like her was lucky enough to be taken in, in the first place. Unfortunately lucky._

"_Miss," She looked up, sharply, a shiver of fear running through her spine at the sound of a whisper._

"_W-who's there? Show yourself!" Lairiel croaked, her arm draped over her torso in pain from straining to speak._

"_Over here, by the window, miss." She didn't move, but her eyes travelled to the curtained window. Through it she could see the silhouette of a young, boyish figure._

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_I want to help you! My name is Estel, I've come from Rivendell. I can take you there where you will be safe."_

"_Rivendell? You're an elf?"_

"_No, miss, I am not."_

"_Why should I trust you? How do I know you aren't trying to harm me?"_

"_Miss, I don't think I can harm you any more than you are being harmed now." They were both momentarily silent._

"_Estel of Rivendell, if you save me, I will forever be in debt to you." She breathed, her voice quivered at the thought of being free, being safe. Just the thought seemed too good to be true._

"_Please." She whispered, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and spilling down her face._

"_Please, help me."_

* * *

><p>"What? Tell me you aren't in your right mind." She barked, swinging her arms up over her head in disbelief. Her light brown, almost a dirty blond hair, pulled back into a braid earlier had now begun to fall in front of her face, doing well to hide her fuming anger.<p>

"I am _not_ kidding. Calm yourself, Lairiel."

"How could you ask me to be calm?" She dropped her hands by her side again as he brushed past her, packing things left and right into various hidden compartments all over himself.

"I'm coming with you."

He paused, his ears perking up at her declaration. Turning slowly, he looked over his shoulder at her with a curious raised eyebrow before quickly becoming serious again.

"No. You are not."

"Aragorn! You're being completely ridiculous!"

"On the contrary, I'm being quite serious."

"You could not possibly ask me to simply sit in silence and brood while you are out on an adventure, possibly throwing your life away for a couple of hobbits and a wizard. Even _if_ that wizard is Gandalf." She crossed her arms and stood her ground, glaring at him while he turned his back to her.

"I do expect that from you." He said matter-of-factly. "And do you not put yourself in danger every day when you ride out on a horse bearing the title of a _female_ ranger?"

"No man would _dare_ challenge me but you, Aragorn." She sighed heavily, sounding quite bitter and angry at the same time.

"That's because I know your weaknesses."

"Well then you should know well enough that I would not simply let you run off on your own." She walked over to him, putting her hand over his as he picked up a dagger. "Just let me come, brother, I could not rest at night knowing you are in constant danger and I am safe here, tucked away from the world."

Aragorn looked up at her, his gray eyes glancing into hers; surprisingly pale in comparison to his own. And he sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Fine." He sighed, "But do not make yourself a burden." He scoffed with a smile to himself as she shoved him with a pout.

"You say that, but it will probably be _I_, who rescues you." She shot back with a smug look of victory. He shook his head and laughed to himself, grabbing a bag from underneath a cot and tossing it to her.

"We shall depart for Bree immediately."

* * *

><p>"How revolting." Lairiel scoffed to herself as she stepped away from the bar to lean against the wall of the back of the den. The Prancing Pony was filled with greasy drunken men, the air laden with the stench of sweat, alcohol and smoke. She eyed them carefully, the four hobbits, seated together at the same table and whispering quietly amongst themselves. Her cloak draped over her shoulders and concealed her noticeably feminine figure even under her masculine clothing. Her hood was thrown over her head and her braid tucked into her shirt. From the distance she simply looked like a slender young boy.<p>

She watched quietly in the shadows of the inn and out of sight and way of others. Her eyes dashed to and from them and Aragorn, seated alone in the corner. She was supposed to be resting right now. Or at least that was what she told Aragorn she was doing. But she couldn't shut her eyes for more than a moment without turning over restlessly. There was a stirring in the air and she could feel it, something was going to happen tonight.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! Why, he's over there. _Frodo _Baggins."

Lairiel stood at attention, her back stiffening as her head darted over to one of the hobbits that had wandered away from the table and drew unnecessary attention to the other three. She watched intently as one of them leaped to his feet in fright, dashing over to the other. He tripped over someone's foot on his way over, falling backwards and in an instant; disappearing.

Aragorn rose to attention, his head darting momentarily to Lairiel in acknowledgement of her presence before he rose to his feet with urgency. She nodded in response and stepped away from the wall as well, slipping past Aragorn in silence as he scoured the floors for the hobbit and she approached the remaining three hobbits. She stopped at their table just as the stray hobbit returned to the table in fright.

"Where's Frodo?" One of them cried, grabbing the returning one by the arm and shaking him. Lairiel set her glass on the table heavily as she leaned in close, grabbing the hobbits' attention.

"Second floor through the southern staircase," She gestured to the back of the room, her voice hushed and urgent under the ruckus the vanished hobbit caused, "Last door on the left. Be swift."

And just as quickly as she approached them, she disappeared into the crowd again to allow them to gather their wits and dash up the stairs before she followed quietly after them. She heard a sword being drawn as they burst in through the door, urging her to quicken her footsteps after them.

"You are stout hearted." She heard Aragorn say as he re-sheathed his sword.

"And loud." Lairiel interjected as came up behind the three hobbits and took the stool from one of the hobbit's hands and simultaneously blew out the candles that another held. The hobbits jumped, startled by her sudden appearance.

"But that will not save you. You will no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo; they're coming." Aragorn's voice fell to a hush as he turned to face Frodo.

"Let us waste no more time here, boys." Lairiel set the stool down and lowered her hood, revealing to the hobbits her face as she turned to lead the way down the hall. "We haven't got much of it."

* * *

><p>Lairiel looked up in response to the shrieks, shivers running down her spine as she rose to her feet from her seat by the door. The sleeping hobbits sat up in their beds and Aragorn looked out the window wearily, looking just as restless as her. None of them could really sleep.<p>

"Rest." Lairiel placed her hand on Merry's shoulder as he watched the window in fear. He jumped, but then looked up at her appreciatively.

"Yes, Miss."

"What's out there?" Frodo was the first to ask, throwing out the question they were all itching to ask.

"They were once men." Aragorn started as he turned to them. Lairiel listened quietly as she heard the story recited by Aragorn a second time. And when he finished, she picked up a log by the fire place and tossed it in, gathering the hobbits' attention.

"We shall leave before the rooster's crow. The closer the sun is to rising when we depart, the more danger we will be in." Lairiel said, squatting in front of the fire and watching it burn for a moment before looking over her shoulder at them.

"I suggest you get your rest while you are still able."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm trying very hard not to make Lairiel into a very mary-sue kind of character, but it's hard to have her keep up with everything as well, haha. More will be revealed about her in coming chapters, but I promise she isn't some cliche princess half elf super awesome super hero kind of character. **Reviews, constructive criticism and whatever are more than welcome! Thanks for reading~!**_


	2. II: Wild

**Where You Stand**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **All her life Lairiel let herself be hurt, never fighting back, building a wall around herself and letting no one come close. But there comes a time when one has to let go of their fears and realize not everyone wants to hurt them.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not claim ownership of Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. They are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien. Lairiel is an original character of mine._

* * *

><p>Before the crack of dawn, their cots were long abandoned and they left not a single trace that they were ever there besides the dying fire in the fireplace. They were off, maneuvering through back roads through the town and avoiding paths through the forest as best they could. It wasn't long before two of the hobbits began complaining of course, Merry and Pippin.<p>

"Hush, you mustn't be so loud. It would be in your best interest to consider investing your energy in walking rather than complaining." Lairiel chastised them, pulling her horse to a reluctant halt. She waved them over closer and after exchanging looks with each other, they hesitantly stumbled over on sore feet.

"Put your foot right here." She explained by example, placing her foot in the stirrup before allowing Merry to try. He struggled for a moment but eventually got a good grip, and clumsily clung to the straps of the saddle. Lairiel laughed.

"Hold on tight," She said as she gave him a quick boost up and he swung his leg over the other side of the saddle with a yelp of surprise until he began to laugh with delight.

"My turn!" Pippin chirped as he tugged on Lairiel's sleeve before he repeated the same steps and within a few moments, was sitting high on the horse with Merry. Aragorn, a short distance ahead looked back at them and with a slightly disapproving look, urged them to hurry up. She tugged on the reins of her horse, urging him into a trot and jogging alongside him to keep up.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked, stumbling to keep up with Aragorn's swift, tireless pace.

He paused, looking over his shoulder at the hobbit before turning back around and responding with a brief, "Into the wild."

"How do we know this _Strider _and this woman are really friends of Gandalf?"

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo replied with a tinge of hesitation.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam asked, tugging the reins of Argorn's horse with all their belongings on its back.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. The house of Elrond." Argorn answered, glancing back momentarily at the hobbits that followed him and at Lairiel.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

She clapped her hand on Sam's shoulder when he stopped to catch his breath. He seemed to be the most nervous and least trusting of the four hobbits.

"There are very few you can trust in the world, but there are times where you can only place your fate in the hands of another and hope for the best. Do not worry yourselves too much; we're bringing you to safety." She smiled at them as Sam looked up at her with a tinge of nervousness.

"I never did expect such a pleasant lady like you to be a ranger, Miss." He said with as much politeness as he could muster out of his little body in fear of insulting her. Lairiel just laughed, tossing her head back at his remark.

"I never did expect it either, Mister Gamgee." She winked at him. Pulling her horse behind her, she picked up her pace to catch up to Aragorn.

* * *

><p>"You're not tired?" Aragorn looked over his shoulder at his younger, female counterpart as she trudged behind him, urging her horse along. She looked up at his with a raised brow, pushing her hair out of her face as stray strands had begun to fall out of her unkempt braid.<p>

"You ask as though I were a dainty maiden unused to a life of venturing through mountains."

"Aye… And at times I wish you were. I wouldn't have to worry about you if I knew you were safe in a kingdom somewhere." He smirked at her from over his shoulder.

"If I were so fortunate, you may not have ever known I exist." She corrected, and with a sigh she added, "Besides, I do not think I could ever pass so much as a month in a life like that."

"You are more like a wild young man than a fair young woman." He shook his head, laughing to himself.

"It's because I spend so much time around you." She shot back with a smirk.

They stopped simultaneously when they noticed the lack of frantic footsteps behind them. Exchanging glances, they turned around to find the four hobbits gathered together in front of Aragorn's horse, muttering quietly to themselves and unpacking things from it. Lairiel cleared her throat loudly, earning the hobbits' attentions.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop 'til nightfall." Aragorn looked at them with a raised brow.

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin piped up,

"You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes, but what about _second_ breakfast?" The young hobbit retorted with a smirk of victory on his face that Lairiel couldn't help but snicker at. Aragorn did not respond, but instead turned, and continued to trudge along up the incline.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pippin." Merry looked over at him with a look of uncertainty as he threw his sack over his shoulder.

"W-what about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin added frantically, following closely after Merry and becoming increasingly frantic. Merry stopped, looking rather annoyed and disappointed at the same time and turned to face Pippin.

"I wouldn't count on it." He said as an apple flew out of a nearby tree and he caught it in his hands, glancing for a moment at Pippin before he patted him on the shoulder and marched ahead. Another apple flew overhead, knocking Pippin on the head as he stumbled back clumsily with a look of confusion.

"No second breakfasts until we reach our destination." Lairiel handed him an apple and with a tug on her horse's reins, they trotted ahead and began to lead the way. "Come on boys, we haven't got time to waste."

* * *

><p>"These are for you." Aragorn started as he unraveled the sack that Lairiel handed him off her horse, setting it on the ground to reveal four short swords. "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around."<p>

"She will remain behind and look over you. Stay here." He glanced at Lairiel and gave her a serious look when she began to protest. She crossed her arms and watched as Aragorn walked off, glancing back momentarily before disappearing. Lairiel turned to face the hobbits, watching as they admired their blades, pulling them out of their sheaths.

"We've still a long journey ahead of us, you should all rest. I'll keep an eye out." Lairiel nodded to them as they looked up at her. She was considerably tall for a woman in her early twenties, but then again, they were also hobbits, known for their short stature. Lairiel nodded to them, setting her sack down as she looped the reins of her horse around a stone pillar. She sat cross legged among them as they tried to sleep, leaning against a half fallen stone wall and pulling her cloak tighter around her as the chill of the wind began to pick up with the drawing of nightfall. Eventually she became too restless to simply sit there and gathering her own dagger with her for protection, she wandered a short distance away from the camp, making sure that even if they were out of sight, the hobbits were still within earshot.

She stood at the edge of a fallen wall, staring out into the darkness and feeling the sharp bite of the cold air on her face, whipping her hair all around her. She had taken it out of her braid earlier and hadn't found the opportunity to put it back until now. She carefully pulled the braid together, her fingers swiftly and skillfully braiding her long, dirty-blonde locks. The force of the wind proved to be an obstacle in braiding her hair – it kept tugging her hair away from her grip, blowing against her face. And it was also because of this wind that Lairiel did not smell the fire that the hobbits started; it was because of the wind that she did not know they were drawing attention unwanted attention to themselves. And it wasn't until she heard Frodo's frantic cries that she went on high alert, spun around and quickly dashed back to camp.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!"

Lairiel had just rounded the corner to catch Frodo stomping out the fire, and the three hobbits stumbling back in surprise.

"Well that's nice!" A sarcastic remark rung out as Lairiel approached them quickly with angry footsteps.

"You've got ash in my toast!"

"You fools!" Lairiel hissed as she approached them, anger evident on her face. "You'll get us kille-!"

She halted mid-sentence, interrupted by that familiar screech in the distance, the shriek of the ring wraiths.

"Up!" She hissed, grabbing Merry and Pippin by the back of their cloaks and forcing them to their feet as Frodo rushed to the edge, peering down at the ground. The hobbits all scurried after him, fearful of what was over the edge.

"Quickly! We're going up!" Lairiel pulled them away from the edge as they fearfully drew their swords. Prompted by Frodo's fearful "Go!" they began to run for their lives, as quickly as their little legs would allow them to go. Lairiel lead the way, dashing up the stairs to the very top, until they came to the highest floor of ruins, with nowhere left to run. The hobbits huddled with their backs together, fearfully turning and glancing here and there in anticipation. The young girl remained in the same place, turning slowly in a circle and surveying the area. She regretted now, only carrying a dagger.

"Brace yourselves." Lairiel shouted over the continuous gusts of wind. And without missing a beat, they appeared one by one – five of them – carrying swords in their hands. She stood bravely between them and the hobbits, her arms spread to push them back as they approached closer.

"Back you devils!" Sam cried as he lunged forward and past Lairiel, diving at one of the wraiths with his sword outstretched. It flung him aside easily, but thankfully not sustaining any significant injuries. Merry and Pippin jumped in front next and were swift grabbed and tossed aside until all that remained between the ring and the wraiths was a hobbit with a short sword and a young human girl with a dagger.

"Get back!" Lairiel cried as she flung out her dagger, swinging with all her might at the wraiths and managing only to cut the cloths that draped from their bodies, managing to force them a small step back. Three of them lunged down on her, grabbing her by her braid and arm and lifting her off her feet as she kicked and swung at them, grazing one's body with her blade and earning from it a screech before it swung her aside and her body tumbled with a sharp yelp of surprise and skidded across the floor coming to an abrupt halt as she collided with a half collapsed wall. Her eyes darted towards the Wraiths, watching with dread as they gathered around the now invisible hobbit with the ring on his finger, and realizing in horror that they could still see him. She quickly brought herself to her feet again, the breath that was knocked of out her lungs ripping through her throat as she felt a strong hand grab her and pull her back and place a sword into her hand.

"We must fight." Aragorn whispered into her ear before he leaped over the wall and attacked, sword in one hand and torch in another, sending the Wraiths stumbling backwards right after one had lunged its blade into the ground. They stumbled backwards in surprise, as the ranger leaped in to attack. Lairiel dove fearlessly into the tousle, skillfully intercepting a blade with hers as it flew towards Aragorn. The resounding sound of metal clashing against metal filled the air as the two fought them back with newfound determination. Soon enough, just as Lairiel's arms began to tire, the wraiths finally began to withdraw, dashing off the sides of the tower in flames. Lairiel dropped her blade then and ran to Frodo, dropping by his side next to Sam, Merry, and Pippin, moving them out of the way. She picked him up gingerly, resting his head against her knee as his friends reached for him only to have their hands swatted away by Lairiel.

"Be careful where and how you touch him." Lairiel said breathlessly, taking extra care in brushing off the rubble from Frodo's clothing.

"Strider!" Sam cried to Aragorn as he dashed over and dropped to his knee to examine Frodo's wound. "Help him Strider!"

Lairiel held Frodo close, her arms trembling in adrenaline as Frodo cried out in pain, staring up into the sky and unable to focus his eyes.

"Calmly Frodo, breathe calmly." She hushed, pulling him to a more comfortable position as he grimaced.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade." Aragorn examined the blade he picked up carefully, flinging the hilt to the ground as the blade disintegrated into dust.

"This is beyond my skill to heal." Aragorn took Frodo from Lairiel's arms carefully picking him up off the ground. "He needs elvish medicine."

Lairiel leaped to her feet after Aragorn as he descended the steps to the camp where they quickly gathered what was needed and left everything else behind. Lairiel swung herself onto her horse, pulling Merry and Pippin up with her as they trotted down into the woods once again.

"Hurry!" Aragorn called after the hobbits as they stumbled clumsily after them. They could hear the shrieks from a distance; they were not far behind them.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam cried, breathlessly trying to keep up. "He'll never make it."

"We've got no choice." Lairiel said, trotting up behind Sam as she swung down to accompany him so he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!" Sam huddled close to his friend, fear in his eyes as he looked up at Lairiel and then towards Strider. She untied her cloak from around her shoulders, pulling it over Frodo's shoulders, feeling the chill of the wind through her clothes.<p>

"Hold on, Frodo." She whispered, rising to her feet.

"Is he going to die?"

"He's passing into the shadow realm." Aragorn turned to them, torch in hand to light the area. "He'll soon become a wraith like them."

They all turned in the direction of the screeches, standing at attention with a heightened awareness of their surroundings.

"They're close."

"Sam." Aragorn called for him, Sam looked up and obediently trotted up to him."Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil." He clarified.

"Kingsfoil, ah! That's a weed!" Sam nodded.

"It may help to slow the poison, hurry." Aragorn pressed the torch into his hand and turned to Lairiel, Merry and Pippin.

"Stay here and do whatever it takes to keep Frodo awake." He looked at them, waiting for their nods before he took another torch and began to search for the plant himself. Lairiel dropped back down into a crouch again, resting her hand on Frodo's forehead.

"Pippin, give me some water from the flask." Lairiel pointed to the discarded sack on the floor of the forest, resting by the truck of a tree. He nodded and leaped to his feet to retrieve it for her. She frantically unscrewed the cap, her fingers trembling as she held the flask to Frodo's lips.

"I-Is he going to make it?" Merry asked nervously, sitting close but not daring to touch Frodo in fear of unintentionally hurting him. Lairiel looked up, her face dark and grim.

"I don't know, Merry. I don't know." Her voice quivered and the two hobbits, who admired her bravado, began to really feel the dread pool in the pit of their stomachs as they exchanged glances.

"Frodo, take a sip, you'll feel better." She whispered in a hush voice, tipping the flask ever so slightly as Frodo gasped for air, shaking and trembling in her arms, sloppily letting the water flow down his throat.

"Hang on, Frodo." She whispered, her voice trembling as she feared for his life. "Hang on, don't close your eyes."

Lairiel looked up as a white light approached them, catching a glimpse of the approaching figure. She gently set Frodo back down on the ground, stumbling backwards to make way for the elf. Arwen glanced only momentarily at Lairiel, her eyes acknowledging her before she turned away and took Frodo into her arms.

"Did you find it?" Lairiel turned to Aragorn as he appeared with Sam close behind. Aragorn nodded silently as he brushed past Lairiel, dropping to his knee beside Arwen and preparing the kingsfoil.

"Frodo." Arwen brushed his hair out of his face, "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Aragorn picked Frodo up off the ground when he finished applying the kingsfoil, carrying him away from the three hobbits.

"I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen rose with him, following close behind.

"Where are you taking him?"

Lairiel placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, glancing at him as she stopped among the group of hobbits.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." She added, standing aside as Aragorn placed Frodo on Arwen's horse. Aragorn turned to her, whispering something quietly to Arwen in elvish. Lairiel stood at a distance, only able to pick up a few words of their exchange.

"What are they saying?" One of the hobbits asked. Lairiel turned around and held a finger to her lips, telling them to hush. She urged them back a bit, allowing the two to have their privacy. Lairiel had always known that Aragorn was in love with Arwen, and vice-versa. She only feared what would happen to them both should they marry. Aragorn was a human, and Arwen was an elf. One mortal, one immortal. Arwen would have to turn to a life of mortality to be with him.

Lairiel turned back around just as Arwen swung herself onto her horse.

"Ride hard, don't look back." Aragorn looked up at her, getting a nod before she muttered something in elvish and with remarkable speed, she was off.

"What are you doing?" Sam cried, looking almost furious, "Those wraiths are still out there!"

"Sam!" Lairiel grabbed him by the arm, turning him around. "Frodo is safe in Arwen's protection. He is better off with her than he is with us."

"We'll meet them at Rivendell." Aragorn turned to his remaining company, ignoring Sam's cry. He looked tired, all of the sudden, worn out and fatigued.

"Let us rest for now." He looked at them before turning away and stepping into the woods to be alone. The hobbits looked at each other and reluctantly, they began to unpack. Lairiel glanced over at them briefly before following after Aragorn.

"Do not worry yourself so much, Aragorn." She approached him, seated upon the trunk of a fallen tree and staring out into the distance. "We've done all we can."

"I am not worried." He replied, turning to look up at her as she seated herself beside him. "You should rest. I know you haven't slept in several days. We've still a long trek before us and we don't want you to pass out from exhaustion before we reach Rivendell."

She took the hint. With a sheepish smile, Lairiel reluctantly nodded and left Aragorn to himself.

* * *

><p>The next five days proved themselves to be long and arduous, with little humor left in even Merry and Pippin. They talked little, except by the fireplace where they found the energy to ask Lairiel questions. (Because she seemed "much more pleasant about answering questions" than Aragorn.)<p>

"Miss?" Pippin finally piped up after downing his meal in a matter of minutes. "Aren't y' going to eat?" He gestured to Lairiel's untouched food, the dish resting quietly in her lap. Lairiel smiled and handed her plate over to him as he looked up at her in awe.

"Are y' sure?" He asked in disbelief before she nodded and waved for him to finish her meal for her. Merry leaned in, fighting for a portion of the food for himself. Aragorn sat beside Lairiel and smiled at them, shaking his head to himself.

"You're sure you don't want to eat? You'll need the energy." Aragorn offered his remaining food to her, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine, I've gone longer without food just fine." She smiled at him as he frowned deeply at her and reluctantly, he turned back to his food.

"Miss, if y' don't mind me inquirin'…" Sam peered up at her from his food, looking meek like a mouse speaking to a cat. Lairiel raised a brow at him, gesturing for him to continue.

"W-well, we've been travelling together for quite a while, and I- well, I don't know what to address you by other than 'Miss' and…" His voice trailed off as he realized he was trespassing on dangerous grounds, and with a shake of his head, returned to his food. "Never mind, I'm sorry-"

"My name is Lairiel." She said with a smile, "Mister Gamgee, you can address me as Lairiel."

"Aye," Sam looked up at her, a new light sparked in his eyes. "Aye, please, just call me Sam."

"Well then." Lairiel rose to her feet with a smile, brushing the dirt off of her clothing before she turned to face the rest of them. "Best we get some rest, we shouldn't look too tired when we meet the elves." Lairiel winked at them and turned and walked a short distance from the fire to seat herself against the truck of a bowed tree and rest her eyes for just a moment…

"Lairiel, wake up."

Her eyes flickered open at once, rising to attention at the sound of a whisper in her ear. It took her a moment realize she had slept through the night, and when she did, she felt her face flush in shame.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked frantically as she gathered herself, pushing her disheveled hair out of her face.

"All night. I told you, you should've slept the other nights." Aragorn chastised with a smile. Lairiel cursed, leaping to her feet as Aragorn stood back to give her some room.

"Why didn't you wake me? Did you stand guard all night?" She glanced over at him with an apologetic look.

"You needed your rest. And Sam and I exchanged turns watching out throughout the night." Aragorn reassured her with a pat on the shoulder. "We're all packed and ready to go. Only about a half a day away from Rivendell."

Lairiel nodded, quickly untangling her hair from its braid and redoing it.

"It's been a while since we've seen Elrond, hasn't it?" She looked up at him and he nodded to her with a smile.

"Quite a while, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Yayyy! Okay, from here on out it will get better, I promise! Finally bringing Legolas and the rest of the fellowship in in the next chapter! Hope it's been okay so far! **Reviews, constructive criticism and the whole spectrum is more than welcome! Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
